The Company of Thorin Oakenshield
by Pandasters
Summary: When passing through Rivendale, the team recruits a new member. Atiri Everclaw,the last elf Druid and Lord Elrond's adopted daughter. She is a great fighter, but what happens when she meet the handsome prince of Mirkwood?
1. Chapter 1 : Druid?

The company of Thorin Oakenshield has more than just Dwarves.  
Chapter 1: Druid?

Authors note IMPORTANT! This is mostly just like the movie ( movie extended) only a bit changed and added.  
This leaves off when the 13 dwarfs, Gandalf, and Bilbo are being chased by the Orc pack right after the whole evil horse troll thief thing in the Hobbit unexpected journey. Oh and please be nice this is my first fanfic and I'm kinda clueless.

-  
Chapter 1: Druid?

"This way you fools!" Gandalf yelled crawling back into the hidden cave. The dwarves followed one or two at a time. Bilbo followed. "Kili!" Thorin yelled for his youngest nephew who was still trying to shoot orcs with his bow.

Hearing his uncle yelling for him he ran to the cave. Once they were all inside the cave they heard noises.

Most were cries and growls of pain from the orcs and their worgs. But then there was a sound much like the roar of a lion or a large cat and it scared them.

After a few minutes a corse of an Orc fell into the cave with an arrow protruding from its neck.

Thorin pulled it out and examined the arrow. It didn't take him long to figure out what kind of arrow it was.

"Elves." Thorin said full of hate. "I can not see where the passage should we follow it of not?" Dwalin said loudly returning from looking through the passage.

"Follow it of course." Bofur said rather quickly. Then the group started following the passage. "I think that would be wise." Gandalf said wisely.

They were going a little slow because Bombur got stuck a few times. Then Bilbo broke the silence.

"Gandalf?" Bilbo asked . "Yes?" Gandalf said. "Where are we? It feels strange." Bilbo trailed off. " Strange?" Said Gandalf knowing what he meant.

"Yes it feels...like magic." Bilbo continued."Well that's exactly what it is. Very powerful magic." Gandalf replied.

Finally the passage led to an opening and a little stream flowed, and there was a beautiful little kingdom, Rivendale. "The Valley of Elondes. A common tongue it's none by another name-".

"Rivendale." Bilbo finished amazed.

"There lies the only house east of the sea." Said Gandalf.

Thorin was completely angry, he hated elves. "This was your plan all along. To seek refuge with our enemies." He growled at Gandalf trying to be intimidating. Gandalf looked at him a little amused.

"You have no enemies here Thorin Oakenshield." Gandalf replied. Thorin then said "What of the elves? They will give our quest their blessings. They will try to stop us."

"Of-corse they will we, but we have questions that need to be answered. If this were to be successful we would have to be tack and respectful that is why you leave the talking to me ." Gandalf said while beginning to walk down the path to Rivendale.

Once they reached Rivendale a tall elf man with long brown hair walked down the steps to greet them.

"Maythandal." He said in elvish.  
"Ah Lindere." said Gandalf. Thorin whispered something to Dwalin.

"We heard you had crosse into the Valley." Lindere said in elvish.  
"I must speak with lord Elrond." Said Gandalf quickly.

"My Lord Elrond is not here." Replied Lindear. "Not here..and where is he." said Gandalf with a hint of mischief in his voice.

Then there was an elf horn being blown, then there it was again that same roar.

The dwarves, Bilbo, and Gandalf all turned around and there was an small army of elves, but what really stuck out was what an elf or should we say Lord Elrond was riding.

It was a large white cat. It looked much like a bobcat but had beautiful black stripes making it almost it look like a white tiger. It had a very short tail almost looking like it has no tail at all, and had bobcat ears.

It was a little bigger than a horse and a bit longer too. It and all the horses circled around the dwarves and Bilbo. Some how the Dwarfs felt threatened.

"Gandalf." Elrond called he jumped off the cat. "Elrond. My friend." Gandalf said as he bowed to Elrond.  
"Where have you been?" Asked Gandalf.

"We've been hunting a pack of orcs that came up from the South." Elrond said in elvish as he jumped off the cat. " We slew a number near the Hidden Pass."

He hugged Gandalf. "Strange for orcs to come so close to our borders. Something or some one is drawing them near." Elrond said while giving Lindere an orc sword.

"Ah that may have been us." Said Gandalf gesturing to the group of dwarves that looked like they were trying to scare the elves off.

"Welcome Thorin son of Thrain." Elrond said kindly. Thorin replied ruffly "I don't believe we have met."

Then Ori spoke out of innocence and curiosity. "What is that..cat creature thing I've never saw before?" Thorin glared any the group's youngest

Elrond smiled at his innocence and said "That is my daughter, adopted daughter." Everyone looked where the large cat was at but it was not there.

Instead a beautiful woman in a white battle armor that looked nothing that the other elves had on. It was a grayish color. It was a full body armor with elvish designs on it

She had long black hair tied up. But the ponytail curled up almost touching her neck,  
looking like a backward C.

In her hands were these hand weapons. It had two claws on it, and it too has elvish designs on it.

Bangs at the sides of her face. She smirked. Elrond continued proudly. "She is the last elf Druid in Middle Earth. Her name is-"

"Atiri." She cut her father off "and it's a pleasure to meet you."

She bowed and smirked. Then Elrond spoke up. "Medeth morto pasture halvseth." He said in elvish.

"What is he saying! Does he offer us insults!" Gloin roared. Gandalf replied quickly. "No master dwarf he is offering you food."

The dwarves gathered around whispering to each other. "Oh well in that case, lead on." Gloin said.

And they went to dine with Lord Elrond and his beautiful adopted daughter that so happens to be a Druid.

Yay it's over. Thank you for reading.  
Yes she is the picture.

Without the bow of course  
Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2: Umm Table manners?

Chapter 2 : Umm.. Table manners please?

TWO! And- I forget oh yeah the whole Erwin thing is still alive.

I own nothin BUT I do own Atiri.

Read and Review plz. :)  
-

They arrived at a highly elf class for a dining place. There was two short tables and a smallish round table no to far from the other table.

An elf band of harps, elvish flutes, and other kinds of instruments were being played.

Dwalin, Balin, Bilbo, Bifur, Bumber , Fili, Kili, Oin, Gloin, Nori, Ori, and Dori were already sitting and eating, well most of them were.

"Try it, just a mouthful."said Dori trying to get Ori to eat a green lettuce who was holding it up and examining it. "I don't like green food."he stated.

Dwalin was frantically searching through through his salad. Then he said, "Where's the meat?" Meanwhile Oin was holding a knife that had some sort of vegetable.

"Do they have any chips?" Ori asked looking down the table. While Thorin, Gandalf, Atiri and Lord Elrond walked in the dining patio.

"It was kind of you to invite us. I'm not really dressed for dinner." Gandalf said jokingly.

Atiri and Elrond chuckled. "You never are." Elrond joked. They all chuckled except Thorin of course.

They all sat down at the round table. Atiri and Gandalf sat one each side of Lord Elrond, and Thorin sat unhappily beside Atiri.

Kili, being the big flirt he is caught the elf maid that was playing the large harp. He smiled and winked.

The elf maid blushed and smiled. Though Kili saw Dwalin starring at him, not amused.

Then Kili said "Can't say I fancy elf maids, to thin." Dwalin still was not amused.

"Their all high cheek bones and creamy skin." He said looking at Bofur for him to agree. "Not enough facial hair for me."

"Although, that one there is not bad." He said gesturing to an elf who was playing a small hand harp.

Dwalin looked at he elf Kili was talking about then said. "That's not an elf maid." Kili then looked at the elf...it was a male elf.

All the dwarves laughed at Kili's mistake. "Funny." Kili said quietly.

Once they stopped laughing Oin who was fanning himself with a large lettuce leaf had enough with the elf who was playing the long elf flute and stuffed a cloth in his hearing trumpet.

Then he couldn't hear the music the elf was playing, he smiled and made a movement of 'that did the trick'.

Back at the big kids table (lol)  
"This is Orcrist, the goblin cleaver. A famous blade. Forged by the high elves of the West." Said lord Elrond examining Thorin's sword he found at the troll cave.

"Cool." Atiri said quietly

"My king, it will serve you well." Elrond said giving the sword back. "Hey Ada (dad) I meant to ask you have you seen my claws of Narru?" Atiri asked politely.

"What! You lost them?! Those are sacred weapons!" Roared Elrond. "Well, I think I left them out on the marble bench out by the training ground. I go and check, please exude me." She said quickly and scurried off.

"What am I going to do with that girl?" Elrond said quietly then chuckled. Then taking a look at Gandalf's sword.

"Ah, this is Glandring, the foe hammer. Sword of the king of Gouldron.-" Elrond babbled while Bilbo looked a his small sword.

"Ah I wouldn't bother laddy. Swords are named of their great deeds they do in war." Balin said.

"So what are you saying, my sword hasn't seen battle?" Asked Bilbo a little offended.

"Well, I'm not so sure it's a sword, more of a letter opener." Balin explained.

"How did you come by these." Elrond asked amazed. "We found them in a troll hole on the great eastern road." Gandalf said. "Shortly before we were ambushed by orcs." He continued.

"And what were you doing on the great Eastern road?" Elrond asked

"Excuse me." Thorin said before Gandalf said anything. He got up and walked away, then stood beside one of the dwarf table.

"13 dwarves and a haftling. Strange traveling companions Gandalf." Elrond said. "These are the descendants of House of Durin." Gandalf explained.

Back at the dwarf table Nori was stealing spices at the table. "Change the tune why don't ya. I feel like I'm at a funeral." He said. "Did somebody die?" Asked Oin.

"Alright lads there's only one thing for it." Bofur said standing up.

"Eeeeelllllllrrrroooooonnnnnnd. Inn there's an inn, a merry old inn. Beneath an old gray hill." All the dwarves began pounding on the table with the beat and started singing along.

"And there they threw a beer so hard the man in the moon himself came down."

Atiri came back to the dining room with two fist weapons. Much like claws that had elvish designs on it.

They also had a smooth jade gem on each. The same color of her eyes. They each had a back slit that made them to resemble cat eyes.

Then next thing she knew one of the dwarfs was on top of the pillar in the center of the marble patio and singing some strange song.

"Umm what did I miss?" She whispered to Elrond. He didn't say any thing. Just shook his head then mumbled something under his breath.

Just then a bun flew past them. The dwarves started throwing food, mostly buns at the dwarf that was singing.

But no Kili. He had a brilliant idea to throw one at Atiri. He pelted it at her.  
She caught it five inches from her face.

She looked at it then looked back at Kili who was smiling like a Cheshire Cat. Her eyes narrowed. Then she whipped it back at him.

Unfortunately for him, the bun hit him square in the face. He fell backwards, unconscious.

Everyone stopped singing and stared in shock. First at Kili the at Atiri. "What?" She asked like nothing happened. Elrond said "Why in Middle Earth would you do that?"

"Hey! He threw it first." She said getting up, then walking away. Fuming.

Elrond sighed and said. "My apologies for my daughters behavior. I sure he'll be fine, I hope. Just leave him there and finish eating, please?"

-Later-

Lindere, Atiri,and lord Elrond were strolling the sacred gardens.

"The kitchen's are under enormous strain, we are almost out of wine." Lindere informed. "And they will not leaver alone. There are irritating." Complained Atiri.

"How long do you think they will be with us?" Lindere asked. Elrond finally spoke "that is yet to be decided."

"Oh for the love of Taelinsa." Atiri said when she saw 12 dwarves swimming in the sacred fountain. In the nude.

"You Idiots! That's the sacre- gah! Put some clothes on." She yelled. They didn't notice her. "HEY!" She yelled louder to get their attention.

"Oh. HI!" Kili yelled back while turning around to face her. The others looked at her too.

"GAH!" Atiri cried, covering her eyes and her face turning red. She turn quickly and transformed into her Cat form and ran.

The dwarves all laughed.

Lindere and Lord Elrond were thunderstruck. "It's decided then, not very long." Lindere said. Elrond nodded.

Yay chapter down.  
Thanks for reading. I normally post a chapter once a week.

Thank you for the reviews. (Well review. -_-U)

Well Ta Ta for now.

Oh and from now on I'm picking song-for-chapter now. Bye


	3. Chapter 3: Eavesdropping and Storytime

Thank you sooooo much daydreamer0001 for being my first review and encouraging me!

I know there is more than one of ye.

I don't own anything but I do own the famous Druid.

Daydreamer0001: I'm glad you like it. Yes it is odd, but so am I...

Guest: I have the whole story in my head, but I'll try to make it quicker. About that last part tho..um we'll see. I'll try to keep it T but just maybe...

laryssaluvsya: Thanks for the suggestion, and I get what you mean..I'll try!

Anyway. -_-U  
R&R

Let's roll.

Chapter 3: Chapter 3: Eavesdropping and Storytime

The dwarves that went swimming in the sacred fountain and kinda scarred the elf princess for life.

They were at their bedroom. It was a large room with a large fire in it. The room had a patio, much like a porch so they could see outside.

The dwarves were having a good time, smoking on pipes, cooking meat since they didn't get any when  
they dined with Lord Elrond.

Bofur looked at his sausage and said "Bombur." Then threw his sausage to Bombur.

He caught it, but the stool he was sitting on shattered under his weight.  
All the dwarves laughed.

Meanwhile Bilbo was out on the balcony that showed a beautiful view of the gardens.

But what he saw was Lord Elrond and Gandalf talking. He could barley make it out.

"I'm sure you can trust that I know what I'm doing." Gandalf said. "Do you?" Elrond said cooly then continued.

"That dragon have slept for sixty years. What would happen if your plan should fail? If you wake the beast?-"

Gandalf cut him off. "What if we were to succeed? If the dwarves take back the mountain our defenses would strengthen."

"This is a dangerous move Gandalf." Elrond said. "It is also dangerous to do nothing. Oh come, the throne of Arabore is Thorin's birthright-"

Bilbo stopped listening, because he felt as though he wasn't alone. It turns out he wasn't.

Thorin was also listening behind Bilbo. But then something Lord Elrond said.

"Have you forgotten that a sickness runs deep in that family. His grandfather lost his mind, his father forcome to the same sickness. Can you swear that Thorin Oakenshield will not fall?"

Then he continued. "Gandalf these decisions do not rest with us alone, it is not up to you or me."

"With or with out our help these dwarves will march on the mountain. They are determined to reclaim their homeland. I do not believe that Thorin Oakenshield will answer to anyone.

-meanwhile-

Atiri was completely bored. So she decided she would go and talk to the dwarves. They seem to have a lot of journeys and adventures. She could listen to them.

If not they are quite entertaining, even though they kinda scarred her for life.

So she walked to where the dwarves were staying. Finally Atiri reached the door, there was a lot of noise coming from behind it. Laugher and talking mostly.

So she knocked. No answer. Then she knocked again,still no answer finally she open the door.

Of the door stopped and stared at the intruder, but then found it was just Atiri. She blushed when she remembered what happened earlier.

Gloin broke the awkward silence. "Can we help you, lass?"

"Oh...umm... Yeah I-l was just a little bored and was hoping I could, you know, hear a couple of those stories of the adventures you all went on. Because you see I always wanted to go on an adventure." Atiri said quickly.

"I mean if it's not a problem, of corse?" She finished.

" of course it's not a problem. We could tell you the story of how we lost the mountain to a dragon and how we won the battle against the orcs and-" Bofur's was cut off by different requests of different stories.

"How about you can each tell me a story." Atiri shouted to get their attention.

They all agreed.

"So who will be first?" She asked.

The dwarves responded by everyone saying they wanted to be first.

'This will be a long night' Atiri thought.

Thanks for reading and I'm really sorry for the delay and the short chappie, but you see- Grades+ mom taking iPod away+ laziness= late and short chapters.

Sorry.

Sorry again for it being short. How's this I will post one in the middle of the week and one when I normally do! :)

Buuuuuuuuut- remember to review :)

Reviews a delicious precious yes they are! They are like tasty food.

Sorry again for it being short. How's this I will post one in the middle of the week and one when I normally do! :)


	4. Info important

Hello guys I'm sorry for being soooooo late it's just school is a bitch. So my plan is to wait until summer break. Not to mention there is a few, well a lot of changes I want to do with this story. In other words , I am going to delete this story and do it again. Thank u! Just give me a second chance plz!


End file.
